A missing Crystal ch1: Beginning
by TomoeHiragi
Summary: A story in which a mysterios figure taunts Fujitaka Kinomoto, Yamino Ryuseke, Prof. Tomoe, and many others to find the mysterious figure's crystal and to return them to their original places. So expect it to be insane (and possibly annoying)


A weird Fan fic by R.E. Van Tine About all my fav bishounen :Clow reed, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro(first three from Card Captor Sakura), Professor Hiragi(Mon Colle Knights), Professor Hojo(Final Fantasy 7), Professor Souichi Tomoe(Sailor Moon), Inu Yasha(I.Y.), Youko Kurama(YuYu Hakusho), Negi Springfield (Magister Negi Magi) and Yamino Ryuseke(Loki Ragunarok) Or as I call it an ad libbed experiment  
Ch. 1: The Beginning of a New Thing  
A drape is lifted and what is seen are ten people sleeping in a glass cage. Footsteps come closer towards them.The sound they are making is Tp, tp, tp, tp, tip, tip ,TIP, TIP. A soft voice goes"wake up sleepy heads" then a soft giggle. The first to wake up is the small boy with reddish black hair tied in a small, spiky ponytail. He gets up and looks around. "Where am I???" he ponders.Then looks down and is startled "AHHH, who are all these people???? Where are my students??!" "Poor lil' Negi......", the voice whispers. "Hey, how do you know my name??? I demand to see you!!", he shouts. "Not until the others wake up........til then I will remain anonymous." the mysterious voice tells him. Negi tries to wake up the others but they will not budge from their slumber. "Come on, Sir please.... wake..... up", Negi says as he tries waking up a man with auburn hair and in a brown business suit. He tries nodging everybody a wake but to no use. After a while he became slightly tired and sat down. "Come on mister or miss or whatever or whoever you are......" Negi says a bit angry. "Did those people receive a higher dosage of whatever that knock them out then me????" The figure moves closer but still far away tha Negi couldn't identify who it was. Then it said "Nope. Everybody received the same amount", and turned around but paused for a moment, "Though I am a bit surprised you got up first and not last since you are kid."  
Total silence slipped in for some time while Negi just twiddled with his thumbs. Thinking to himself "What does this person want from me and those nine other people. Maybe money or something of important value," He then sighs and continues to look down the dark hall where the mysterious voice is coming from. A few minutes later a couple of people a wake. "YAAAAAAAAAAWWWWNNNNN, man that was a good dream. I dreampt I capture all of the mon-mon items. Hey did you hear what I said Rock- What!!!!!!!! where am I???? Where's Rockna and Mondo????" The man askewith a thick ponytail d. His small rectangular glasses glared. "Something's up and I'm gonna find out." He walk towards Negi who's kicking the box trying to break it. "Hey kid do you know who's up to this??" "No, sir. I wish I did tho' ", Negi says as he looks up towards him. They are both startled by the sudden cackle of the mysterious voice. "Mwahahahaha, this is soooooooo entertaining to watch. Negi is trying to kick the box open and you Professor Hiragi are as confused as ever. This is too much fun!" "I know who you are, you're one of Eccentro's lil' minions, aren't you??!" Hiragi shouted. "Once again you are wrong Professor," the voice said. "Which professor are you talking about???," said the man who was also hiding in the shadows. Hisglasses glow almost as if someone stuck a light bulb in the lenses."Who are you???," Hiragi asked. He was a bit confused. The man with the glowing glasses came over and said in a growling voice, "I....am.....,"and then in a loud shout,"PROFESSOR TOMOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The mysterious voice became a bit shocked, "Oh Tomoe-san, I wanted to introduce you." A slight smile could be seen from the mysterious figure. "Hmmm, I wonder when the others will awake??? Well it shouldn't be long now............oooooh I think someone else is waking up!!" The figure came close enough to tell it was wearing either a trenchcoat or a labcoat of some kind. "Is it? YES!!! It is!!! Oh happy happy, joy joy!!!" The next person moan when he got up. It was the same person Negi tried to wake up before. "Ohh, goodie.........sensei you're up." Mean while both Professor Hiragi and Professor Tomoe were trying to figure out what the box is made of. "This box is glass like but has the strength of titanium," Tomoe said with a cocky smirk. "Hey how come I can't see you??," Prof. Hiragi asked "Who??," said both Tomoe and the mysterious figure. "I meant Prof. Tomoe??," Prof. Hiragi clarified. "Ohh.......," the mysterious figure said disappointingly then softly sighed. "Wanna know why, Hiragi???? Because I can!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!!," Prof. Tomoe said madly. "Ohh c'mon, I want out of this crazy box!!!!!!!!!," Hiragi said loudly. Negi walked over and whispered,"We should do this in a calm matter and possibly find a weakness in this box--" Prof. Hiragi interupted, "And use it to our full advantage."  
"But first let's wake up everybody. Remember what the figure said, " Negi pointed out. The three of them, Prof. Hiragi, Prof. Tomoe, and Negi wokeup everyone. When Negi went up towards the man with the auburn hair, "Come on mister wake- -." "I'm up, I'm just a bit slow. Sorry for taking so long," he smiled softly. The six others woke up. "I'm glad to see you're all up..............so I'll keep my promise and let you out of that cramp lil' box," the figure said. "Before you do what is this box made out of and where did you get it???," Prof.Tomoe asked. "I could put some uses towards this lovely ingenious box," he smirked evilly. "Well Professor that's my little secret.............and I don't want no one to misuse it's potential uses," the figured said.  
"Before I let you all out of the box I shall reveal myself but I'll let you each take one guess and only one guess only." Then it pointed, "Ohhhh another thing, no using magic cos that would be unfair to the others." "Hmph," Negi sighed. "Who goes first? Who goes first?," the figure said while tapping it's fingers. Then pointed towards a tall man wearing an almost all black robe with some purple on it and also with a yellow and magenta- purple vest with a ponytail tied in a purple scrunchie. "Alright, I'll go first," he said in a soft English accent. "Hmm, well I only have a few choices, don't I???", he squinted cheerfully. "Is it you Sakura???" "Nope, Clow Reed. Good try tho',"the figured chuckled. "Alright you're next Yamino." A young man with greenish black hair tied in a skinny ponytail and wearing a butler suit came up. "This is easy. It's you Heimdall. Once I tell Loki this is your doing, you're done for. Ha!," He said in a heavier English accent than Clow's. "Another choice that is wrong." the voice told him. "Ohhh," Yamino sighed.  
"Hmm how about you Inu,??" the voice called. "I don't know," Inu sat sulking with his doggy like ears pointing backwards. He got up with his red kimono flowing. "C,mon give me a guess, any guess. Don't give up," the voice said disappointingly. "How am I suppose to know who you are, if you are just hiding in the shadows!!," he said angrily. He looked up growling. "Wait a second. If it's who I think it is then I must fight you,"Inu said sternly. "Alright Sesshomaru, why do you continue to try to kill me????, his golden eyes flickered. "I'm sorry Inu, I'm not your half brother and no one here will be killed...........ok I shall choose another to guess," the voice said happily. Inu sat back down and sulked.  
"I choose you!!!,"A piece a paper was thrown towards the transparent cage. It landed flat on the side with a picture that appeared shortly after it landed.The face that was shown was a man with a slight evil smirk and long black ponytail. "Hmm so it is I," he smirked. "Ohhhh, quit the theatrics..........Professor Hojo, the voice said sternly but a hint a laughter could be heard faintly. "Don't make me kill you................. no even better I'll use you for scientific benefits...... hmmmm.... The Shrinra Corporation would be proud, Hojo exclaimed. "Yes, they would..... but to bad you're not near Midgar............... or in any thing near the final fantasy realm............Hojo.........," the figured smiled. "Thus making your transformation useless and quite powerless!!" "Wait how'd did you know?! I command an answer!," Hojo said shocked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk.............c'mon a mad scientist like you.........shocked..........wow even I am aghast," the voice said. Hojo walked back and forth, thinking deeply....."Hmmmm, it look like it's wearing a long trenchcoat and has hair going a bit past the shoulder. Hmmmm..........who could it be............" "Come on Hojo you're taking a lil longer than you should," the voice replied a bit impatiently."Alright, alright," Hojo whipped his hand, "Ok, I believe, tho probably wrong, Vincent.............and if it is, three words: 'You are lame'. The voice turned around and pointed............."You are so absolutely....................Wrong!!!!!!!!! Ha ha!!!!"  
  
"Alright this torment has gone has gone on for far too long," Tomoe stood up. "most of us have given answers, which has range all over the place. Mass confusion it is. He turned around and than looked back. "Hmm, mass confusion, chaos, and insanity...........that's what I've been lookingfor..........would you mind if you join me in defeating Sailor Moon and her little annoying friends. And also be my daughter's babysitter.............great pay, I promise. "Heh, heh......umm I have to refuse your offer.... I work alone." the voice replied. "Damn, I guess I have to rely on my witches." Tomoe said disappointed. "Well I guess I have all the workers I need anyway," he said sarcastically. "Alright I guess I'll reveal who am." The figure walked closer and closer, a clearer outline could be seen but not the features. To all them it took forever even though in reality it was a few seconds. The black trenchcoat tails went to and from. Yamino lowered his glasses and folded his hands.  
Meanwhile the tall man with the auburn hair finally spoke, "It seems you are a girl.............." The figure was shocked. "Sensei how did you know," it said. "I just do," he smiled. "Well I am, Fujitaka," she said. She walked closer but was wearing a hood. She took it off and revealed a girl who was between 14 - 17. Her hair was the same colour as Fuji's but her eyes were cobalt blue. She was close to five feet tall. "All right, I'll let you all out," she said happily. A glowing key was thrown at the box. As soon as it touched the box it disappeared. "Huh??? How did you?? What did you do?? Negi said quite stunned. "What form of magic did you use??" Clow got up and looked at the area where the box once stood. There was a twinkle of curiousity in his eyes. "This has to be some form of powerful magic. Quite intriging," Clow smiled gently. A young man of 17 with gray hair and round glasses walked up to her. "May I ask you something miss??," he asked. She replied back," Sure, Yukito." "What is your name? And why are all of us here??," he stated.  
"Please take a seat everyone," she asked. Once everyone sat down she began to explain who she was and the reason why they were there. "Alright my name is Lorelei and I am or I mean was a great magician till I got in trouble for breaking and losing an important jewel, 'The Wolf'sEye.' Fujitaka interupted "I've heard of this. It was a legendary stone from the 11th century that supposedly had mystical powers" He bowed "Sorry I interrupted," he whispered. "Well put, Kinomoto-Sensei!!!," Lorelei said with excitement. "And all of you have a key in finding the pieces and getting me out of this dank place of loveliness," Lorelei sarcastically said. "So what exactly are our jobs then??," Professor Hiragi questioned.Lorelei instructed "Each of you have a different colour assigned to you.You will find a strip of paper in your pockets."  
Each of them looked and found their colours. Fuji pulled out red, Inu Yasha got orange, yellow was given to Professor Hojo,Yamino found a green card, blue went to Prof. Tomoe, Clow-sama recieved a card of purple, Yukito got a gray coloured sheet, Prof. Hiragi took out a black card, Youko Kurama found a shiny white card, and Negi pulledfrom his pocket a card of gold. "They may look like ordinary pieces of paper," Lorelei told them," Well, ok they are regular pieces of paper where I got from the office store but anyways I incorporated some magic in them." " Hmmmm, like my cards, am I right?," Clow said. "Yes but without creatures coming out from them," Lorelei pointed, "Each have a tracking device to a specific piece of the Wolf'sEye and each of the colours relate to you." She walked back and forth about ten times than stopped. She pointed fiercely like a person thrusting a sword,"Let the adventure begin!!" 


End file.
